


The Buttercup to His Wesley: Or - Why am I the girl?!

by Vesper90



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Daniel is Buttercup because obviously, Gen, Pre-Slash, The Princess Bride References, This is in no way related to that series, because I compared Dylan to Inigo in my last update to Act 3, drunken crack, no one is actually together in this, this is basically crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesper90/pseuds/Vesper90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Four Horsemen are bonding drunkenly after the London show and somehow they start trying to figure out which Princess Bride character they all are.</p><p>Honestly this is just crack. I compared Dylan's 30 year revenge plot to Inigo in my last update of my "Act 3" series and then this happened because I can't sleep. I refuse to apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Buttercup to His Wesley: Or - Why am I the girl?!

Thaddeus and Dylan were enjoying a drink in the library when the other four horsemen came tumbling into the front room, arguing loudly and a bit drunkenly. 

“No, no I’m not saying your comparison isn’t valid Lula. I’m just saying that once you try to extend the metaphor to the whole team it falls apart.” 

“But you do agree with me that Dylan is absolutely Inigo Montoya in that scenario.”

Thaddeus raised an eyebrow at that and gave Dylan a look. Dylan responded with a shrug and a ‘I don’t know what the fuck they are talking about’ expression.

“Oh, obviously. But who would that make you? Buttercup? Is Jack Wesley? Is Merritt Fezzik?”

“Hey now, that’s size-ist. Just because I’m the tallest one here doesn’t mean I have to be the giant. Maybe you’re Fezzik!” Merritt cried.

“Oh, sorry, you’re right. You’re more a Miracle Max’s wife type. Nagging and loud.” Daniel responded.

“Yes, but I’m also always right."

“I wouldn’t mind being Buttercup.” Lula interjected dreamily. 

Jack suddenly started giggling and the others looked at him. He sobered up a bit and said “Wait, so would that make Tressler into Humperdinck? And Walter would be Count Rugen?” 

The four of them laughed uproariously at that.

“What about that Agent Cowan that Dylan hates so much?” Jack continued. 

“Vizzini!” Lula cried, slurring the word slightly.

“It still doesn’t work, there’s not enough hero parts for us.” Dylan responded. 

The noise from their argument began to die down as they left the front room and began to climb the stairs to the upper floor, but just before they faded completely Dylan distinctly heard Merritt speak again.

“Oh don’t lie Daniel, we know that you just wish you could be Buttercup to Dylan’s Wesley.”

Dylan nearly inhaled the glass of scotch he was about to sip from.

There was a squawk of outrage from Daniel and then “Why am I the girl?!”

“When aren’t you the girl, Buffy? And you didn’t deny it!"

Dylan looked back over at Thaddeus, who was giving him another look, this time with both eyebrows raised. Dylan blushed.


End file.
